Dentifrice compositions are well known for dental and oral hygiene care. High water (e.g., >45 wt %) and high carbonate (e.g., >25 wt %) formulation chassis are cost effective for many markets and consumers. Dental plaque is a sticky, colorless deposit of bacteria that is constantly forming on the tooth surface. Saliva, food and fluids combine to produce these deposits that collect where the teeth and gums meet. Plaque buildup is the primary factor in poor oral health that can lead to caries and periodontal (gum) disease, including gingivitis. One way dentifrice compositions help prevent and control plaque is by leveraging anti-bacterial agents, however, the disadvantage and formulation challenge is the unintended reactivity of anti-bacterial agents with formulation ingredients and environment of containing calcium carbonate matrix. This may include oxidative degradation, hydrolysis, adsorption or precipitation of oxy-hydroxide species, any of which can impact the bio-availability of the anti-bacterial agent. There is a continuing need to provide such formulations that help prevent plaque formation on teeth and/or minimize the use of antimicrobial agents, particularly in high water and high carbonate dentifrice formulation chassis.